Anything For You
by Sassy SOBettes
Summary: Love and vengeance. Not two words that one would usually associate together, but in the case of Kate Le Fay, after her boyfriend Kevin Bole nearly dies in a Death Eater attack, it becomes bitter reality. Chaptered SOB-fic!
1. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters, J.K Rowling and her minons do. I wish I owned them, but I don't. And if you decide to sue, all you'll get is about $2.54 and a stick of stale gum. This is dedicated to all the SOB cheerchics, you guys are the best! I lurve you all!   
  
Chapter One  
Happy Birthday  
  
"Happy Birthday Kate!"  
  
June 20th, 1996. It was Kate LeFay's sixteenth birthday and all of her friends were there. Kate's parents had decided to visit relatives in Madrid, leaving her to throw a wild party. She looked happily around the room. It was kind of sad though, she mused, how the party was also a going away celebration of sorts. While next year Kate would be starting her final year at Hogwarts, some of her friends had already graduated. Morrigun Lennox and her boyfriend Alexander Montague were going, along with Cassius Warrington, Fallon Anderson's boyfriend. Fallon still had a year left, but thanks to an impromptu proposal, they were going to be wed the day after she graduated.  
  
Everyone was here. Ravyn with Draco Malfoy, Akasha with her fiance Marcus Flint. Even Xanne had persuaded Harry Potter to come. Not that it was much of a struggle. After dating Xanne for a few months, he had become so corrupted that even Malfoy was proud. "I KNEW you should have been friends with me from the start, Potter" he was scoffing. Slaine was snogging Vittorio Derrick, Jeannie was talking with Jason off in the corner, Malice and her boyfriend Adrian were playing chess. Ai and Calypso were laughing at some joke that their twin boyfriends, Fred and George were playing on Oliver Wood, who was trying to get some privacy with his girlfriend Persephone.  
  
Everyone looked happy. Kate was glad, since Voldemort's return a year ago, there was little to be happy about.  
  
There was someone missing, however. Kevin Bole, Kate's boyfriend, was not there. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered her that much; Kevin was late for everything. But, it was her birthday, and she couldn't shake this   
nagging feeling that something was wrong..   
  
"Kate!" called Ai, "turn on the radio! We really need to get this party started."  
  
Kate shook herself mentally and went to flip on the Wizard's Wireless Network. A song by the Weird Sisters came on, only to be interrupted seconds later.  
  
"We interrupt this radio program to bring you some breaking news. There has been another attack by You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters" At this, everyone in the room got quiet. "This time, oddly enough, it is a pure blooded, highly ranking wizarding family that was the target. The Bole family, consisting of David and Rose Bole and their sons Kevin and Cameron were murdered after refusing to join the dark side. Further details later, and now back to your regular programming."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Kate, who was very white. Fallon stepped forward, "Kate...Kate. I'm so sor--"  
  
Kate cut her off. "Get me to Kevin's house. Now."  
****  
Minutes later, Kate had been floo-ed over by Warrington and Flint. Everyone else had stayed behind to clean up. Stepping out of the Bole's fireplace, Kate gasped. Usually she kept her emotions to herself, but the sight of ruin that greeted her was too displacing. Flint protectively grabbed her elbow and Warrington put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Wizards were running around, gathering evidence and clues. Kate walked over to a witch bending over a body covered in a white cloth, obviously dead.  
  
"Who is that one? Cameron?" she asked quietly.  
  
The witch looked up and blinked. "How did you get through? We sealed up this house!"  
  
"I am--was--Kevin's girlfriend." she replied. Was, it sounded so strange to say.  
  
The witch blinked again. "Was? I don't understand. Kevin Bole is the only known survivor. How, I don't know, but he is."  
  
Hope rose in Kate's chest, and she could faintly hear Warrington in the background ask, "Don't play with us. He is really alive?"  
  
The witch nodded, "He is alive, but only just. He got hurt badly, and is only semi-conscious. He'll need to go to St. Mungo's for months."  
  
"Where is he?" Flint asked. The witch pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Kate ran into the room and ordered the medi-wizards to leave. She knelt besides Kevin. Again, she gasped. There were burns all over his body, and blood...Kate nearly fainted. She hated blood.  
  
"Kevin" she whispered "Kevin, can you hear me?"  
  
Kevin's eyes slid open, glazed. "Kate. Happy Birthday....I tried to come."  
  
He reached a bloody hand out to her, and she grasped it tightly, as if afraid to let go.  
  
"Don't even think about that. Look, you'll be fine. There are people here to take care of you. You"ll be fine."  
  
"Excuse me, miss" the blinking witch was back again. "We need to get Mr. Bole to the hospital before he loses more blood."  
  
Kate nodded and stood up. The witch conjured a stretcher and magicked Kevin onto it. He slid into unconsciousness again.  
  
"Don't come until tomorrow," whispered the witch, "He doesn't know about his family yet, and we are going to tell him in the morning."  
  
Kate nodded and followed the witch out to where Flint and Warrington were waiting to take her home. 


	2. The Initiation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the Slytherin Quidditch team, or the Slytherin cheerchics. All of the original characters are my own, I own them. *cue evil laugh* So there. Hahaha. You have a problem with that? Tough luck.

This chapter is dedicated to Thalia, my plot bunny tosser. She is the one who helps me with all the ideas in this story. So thanks!  


Chapter Two

The Initiation

Kate returned from Kevin's house, exhausted. She felt emotionally drained just from five minutes in the ruin of the Bole's house. How on Earth would she survive tomorrow? The older girls, Morrigun, Akasha and Malice offered to stay with her, and she gratefully accepted. Everyone else has left, leaving Kate's presents by the door and the house sparkling clean.

"Why did this have to happen to Kevin?" cried Kate to Akasha, "How did something so terrible happen to Kevin and his family? Kevin has no family now! And I…I feel so helpless. There's nothing I can do."

"To every action there is an equal and opposite reaction" murmured Morrigun, who was sitting and sketching.

"What does Newton have to do with this?" asked Kate through her tears.

"Kate, you are the brainy one. Think about it. You-Know-Who's actions were horrible, but there will be an action against him just as horrible. You just have to figure out what," said Malice.

_What could she do?_ Thought Kate. It didn't take long for her to figure out what she could do to avenge Kevin and his family.

*****

The next day, Kate went to the hospital. Upon arriving, however, she learned that Kevin was completely unconscious after hearing about his family. She left, with strict instructions to contact her in case he woke up.

Leaving the hospital, Kate wove her way around Diagon Alley until she reached Knockturn Alley. It was easy to go unnoticed here, it was dark and Kate kept her head bent low. She made her way to a bar called The Drunken Warlock and opened the doors.

The bar was an infamous Death Eater hang out, and one of the first places Aurors were sent to get information.

Kate sat at the bar and beckoned the bartender over.

"Where would I be able to get recruited?"

The bartender, whose nametag read "Sam", leaned in. "We don't get many girlies anymore" he said in a smarmy voice, "especially none as pretty as you. But, if you go through that back door, you'll find what you are looking for. Tell them Sam sent you."

Kate thanked Sam and pushed the back door open. Instead of leading outside again, the door opened to a dark room, lit only by candles. Four men sat at a table drinking Ogden's Old Firewhiskey and playing cards. Kate gathered up her Slytherin courage and cleared her throat. The men looked up, their faces hidden in the darkness.

"I'm here to get recruited. Sam sent me."

She heard the scraping of chairs and felt one of the men come up behind her.

"And how do we know you're not a spy?" he hissed in her ear. "Prove to us your loyalty to the Dark Lord, and then we'll talk about recruitment."

"And how do you propose I show my loyalty?" Kate asked, fighting to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Go kill a Muggle" said the man, carelessly, "and bring us back proof of his death. Don't bring back his body, though, that's just nasty."

Kate nodded and was excused. Numbly, she went back through The Drunken Warlock, wove her way through Knockturn and Diagon Alley and floo-ed home. She had two weeks to prove her loyalty to Voldemort, and she had to kill a Muggle.

Sitting at home a few days later, writing, an idea struck her. Would it be possible? It just might work, but she'd need the help of her friends.

*****

"Kate! Come in." Xanne Malloy motioned for her friend to enter the house.

"Hi Xanne. Thanks for having me over on such short notice. Is Harry here?"

Harry appeared at Xanne's shoulder at that moment. His green eyes showed concern for his girlfriend's friend.

_Poor Harry. He has had to live through so much death. We all have. _Thought Kate sadly.

The three teenagers sat in the Malloy's parlor. Quietly, Kate leaned in and said, "Listen, this is important, what I need to tell you. Can we go to your room?"

Xanne nodded and lead the way to her room. 

"What's the deal, Kate?" she asked curiously.

Kate took out of her pocket a tiny object that fit in the palm of her hand. "_Enlargio!_" The object enlarged to its normal size. An ancient Pensieve was standing in Xanne's room.

"Now, listen closely. Remember the room you used to hide in when we were little? Put this in there. Keep it there, and tell NOBODY about it. I've put some thoughts in there that you and Harry need to listen to after I leave. Got that?"

Xanne and Harry nodded. If they were confused, they didn't show it. After hiding the Pensieve in the room hidden underneath Xanne's closet, Kate left.

Xanne and Harry climbed back into the room. Harry, having some experience with Pensieves, swirled around the silvery substance. Kate's face shimmered in the bowl.

"Xanne, Harry. Obviously, if you are watching this, you are hidden from anyone else. If anyone else finds this Pensieve, I am dead. I trust you two with my life. You know that, right?

"I am about to be initiated in the Death Eaters. I am going to be spying for the Light Side, for Dumbledore. I need to do this, to avenge Kevin's family. Xanne, I'll be initiated after I kill a Muggle. Don't worry; I've got that figured out. I'll be coming to your house to put information about Voldemort in this Pensieve. Pass this information to Dumbledore; he'll know it's from me. Harry, in return, please feed me false information about the Light Side, so I can tell Voldemort and gain his trust. I'll be in contact, and don't tell anyone about what I am doing."

Kate's image flickered in the Pensieve and went out. Xanne and Harry looked at each other, wishing their friend luck.

*****

Kate's next stop was Fallon Anderson's house. After explaining her new role as a spy, and swearing Fallon to secrecy, she explained her dilemma.

"They want me to kill a Muggle, Fallon. I have an idea of how to fake his death, but I'll need your help."

Fallon nodded. "What do you need?"

"Can you make me a Polyjuice Potion, and also a mild Draught of the Living Dead? I'll need it to carry out my plan."

Fallon nodded again. "It takes a month to make the Polyjuice Potion. Luckily, I have some already made. And, as for the Draught of the Living Dead, I'll see what I can do. There might be another potion that will work just as well…"

Kate hugged her friend. "Thanks, Fallon. Can you get me these potions by tomorrow?"

Fallon said that it was possible, and arranged to meet Kate at her house at twelve. Kate left, and went to find Harry again.

*****

"I am here to see Marge Dursley, please." 

Nurse Henderson looked up from the tabloid she was reading. A skinny boy with black hair and glasses was standing at the counter with a girl looking haughtily at her.

"And you are?" the nurse inquired. 

"I am her nephew, Dudley, and this is my girlfriend Iris." The boy answered, not taking his bright green eyes off her.

"Follow me."

Nurse Henderson led the couple to the terminal patient ward of the hospital. Marge Dursley was in room 3B, a cancer patient. She was hooked up to several tubes, and a monitor was taking her heartbeat.

"You have five minutes" said Henderson sharply, and left the room.

"That was brilliant, Harry. Do you have the scissors?" Kate whispered.

Harry nodded, looking at his aunt. "You know," he said sadly, "I always hated the woman, but I never wished this on her."

Kate looked at him sympathetically. "I know. But things happen, and we have no control over them."

He shook himself, and looked up and smiled. Pulling a pair of small scissors out of his pocket, he cut a section of gray hair from Aunt Marge's head. He put the hairs into a small glass vial and gave it to Kate. Together, they left the hospital, and then went their separate ways.

*****

Fallon arrived at Kate's house at twelve the next day. She dropped off the potions with instructions on how to use them, and after realizing that Kate wasn't going to tell her what she was going to do, left.

Kate carried the two potions carefully into the guest room. Morrigun sat, waiting. The guest room had been charmed to look like a hospital room, with painstaking detail put into the charms. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Morrigun?" Kate asked her friend. 

"Positive." She replied with a conviction that left no doubt in Kate's mind.

"Ok. Now, take this potion, you'll be Marge for an hour. Just pretend to be unconscious, and I'll slip you this sleeping potion. Fallon is positive that you will wake up within twenty four hours of taking it."

"Alright. Then, lets do it."

Morrigun shook the hairs into the glass the Polyjuice Potion was held in. She held her nose and drank it in one gulp. Gagging, she lay down. She slowly turned into the sickly looking woman Kate had seen in the hospital. Morrigun/Marge lay in the bed, sleeping. Kate then walked back into the room, giving furtive glances around the room. She slipped the Draught of the Living Dead into Morrigun/Marge's mouth, and then watched the heart monitor she had charmed flat line. _She is dead_ thought Kate. She left the room. An hour later, Morrigun transformed back, still dead asleep.

*****

"You have done well."

Kate was back at The Drunken Warlock, in the back of the bar. She brought along another Pensieve, this time with her memories of killing Marge Dursley in it. To her amazement and unbelievable luck, Marge Dursley actually did die the day after Kate faked her death, of cancer. The obituary was in the Muggle newspapers, and Kate was stunned with her luck.

"Thank you, sir. Am I to be initiated now?" Kate asked to the man, still not knowing his face.

"You have proven your loyalty to me, Katherine LeFay. Hold out your left arm."

Kate did as she was told. By wand light, she finally saw the man's face. Terrible red eyes were set in a flat, white face; Voldemort was leering down at her. She felt a burning on the back of her wrist, and looked down. The Dark Mark was glowing on her wrist now.

"Welcome to the Death Eaters. You have killed one of Harry Potter's relatives, for that, you will be rewarded. You will go about your life normally, but when I call you, you shall come instantly. Go now."

Trembling, she left. Kate LeFay was now a Death Eater.

*****

She sat in a chair at St. Mungo's. Beside her, in a hospital bed, lay Kevin Bole. Her lover, her best friend. He was still unconscious, sleeping. His eyelids fluttered, indicating his unrest. She reached out, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Her sleeve shortened, revealing her wrist. A tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth showed up dark against her wrist. "Anything for you." she whispered. And then she stood up, and left.


	3. The Discovery

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of these people. Just read the story, ok?

Chapter Three

The Discovery

"More Firewhiskey, Kate?"

Kate narrowed her eyes at the large, leering figure in front of her. "No."

Gregory Goyle shrugged his massive shoulders and lumbered away to join his friend Vincent Crabbe. _Honestly, they have the combined IQ of a shoe_, thought Kate.

She was at a Death Eater party for new members. Most of the newbies were from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. _No one suspects a Hufflepuff_, she thought acidly. Fallon had always told her that, especially after The Bad Incident.

"I am especially disappointed in Draco. I know of his aversion to tattooing, but you would think he would like to be a more active participant in our Death Eater activities."

Lucius Malfoy, the host of the party, was stirring a cocktail and chatting with Vincent Crabbe's father.

"Yea, like our evil cake walks!" said the other man.

"Precisely" Lucius sneered, amazed at Crabbe Sr.'s stupidity.

Kate walked over to Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy! How are you? It is delightful to be here, thank you for having me. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Mr. Crabbe over here. Let me tell you about Draco's affairs."

She led a stunned Lucius over to a set of couches. Sitting down, Kate began to talk. "Draco is a darling boy. While it may seem as if he is not an active participant in our…noble cause, let me assure you he is. Draco makes sure that all the Mudbloods and Half-Breeds are put in their place." Kate sighed and continued. "Isn't it _precious?_ He's taking after his father."

Lucius' cheeks tinged pink. "Well, Miss LeFay, let me assure you I am most pleased with this report. And let me also extend my hand as a sign for hopes of a long and fruitful business relationship." He paused, shaking Kate's hand. "What did make you decide to our cause? If I may ask."

Kate bowed her head. "Well, as you may know, I had a…relationship with Kevin Bole. After seeing what his family's foolishness did, I decided to show my outright support to the Dark Lord."

Lucius nodded his approval. "It was a pleasure talking to you, Miss LeFay. Please, help yourself to the punch and mingle." He bowed and walked away.

_Draco SO owes me one,_ she thought. What she had said about her friend to his father was a lie. Draco had no intention of ever joining the Death Eaters, and he was too busy at Hogwarts studying and snogging Rayvn to care about Muggle-borns.

Kate spotted Goyle in the corner with Crabbe, guffawing about something stupid. She walked over.

"Oh Goyle." she said in a low, provocative voice, "I think I will take some Firewhiskey."

A half hour and twenty something drinks later, Goyle and Crabbe were spilling their guts about secret Death Eater information.

"So, I hear you two know all the Death Eater secrets, with your fathers being so close to the Dark Lord." Kate pried with a warm, flattering voice. She had not taken a sip of her drink, but the two oafs kept downing them.

"Yeah. Daddy knows a lot." Crabbe said stupidly, "He tells me the plans when he tucks me in at night."

"Me too!" added Goyle. "Like last night, Daddy told me how the Dark Lord is planning to attack Hogwarts a week after school starts this year."

Kate's mind was going at full speed. "Oh really?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm, "Here. Have another drink."

"Yeah, the Dark Lord is talking of how he is going to free the dementors, and set them on Hogwarts. Everyone will be so consumed with fear and despair that no one will be able to do anything.

"But what about the teachers? Surely they will know how to fend off the dementors?"

A very drunk Goyle leaned in, his sour whiskey soaked breath filling the air, "That's what the guns are for."

Kate closed the gap between herself and him even more. "Tell me everything." she commanded.

It was time to pay another visit to Xanne's house.

*****

"And they are going to be setting dementors loose to give the Kiss to the students and they are going to have guns as well. Voldemort is supposedly has venomous snakes and other sorts of Dark creatures on his side."

Dumbledore stood, looking into the Pensieve. If Kate hadn't informed him, they would have been caught unaware, and Hogwarts would have fallen.

"Minerva. Get the Order to set more wards around the school. We need these three months to prepare ourselves. The battle is coming."

******

Kate was sitting, writing in her journal when someone landed with an "oomph" in her fireplace. Calypso looked up at Kate with excitement.

"Kate! He's awake! Kevin is awake and he's asking for you. Come on!"  
She pulled her friend up and led her to the fireplace. "Come on! St. Mungo's!"

Kate was floo-ed over instantly, with Calypso seconds behind.

"He's in 4A. The second he woke up he asked for you"

Calypso left Kate to walk the rest of the way to room 4A. Breathing slowly, she pushed the door open. Kevin lay in bed, his cuts healed but the bruises still a nasty yellow color. His blue eyes, usually so bright and full of life, looked dull when he turned to see who it was.

"Hey Kevin." Kate said softly.

Kevin managed to work a smile. Kate knew it wasn't that he was unhappy to see her--she knew it hurt to smile.

Hoarsely, he whispered for her. She approached the bed cautiously, afraid to disturb Kevin.

"Come here, you." he said with the same tired grin.

All caution was thrown to the wind. Kate grasped Kevin around the neck, hugging him tightly. She felt him wince slightly, but then relax into her embrace.

"I missed you." Kate murmured into his ear. She felt something wet on her cheek, but she knew she wasn't crying. Kevin was.

"You are the only one I have now." he said, "He killed everyone else."

"Shh. I know. Kevin…I can't even say how sorry I am that that happened. But we'll get through this. Together."

She grasped his hand tightly, and together they sat, silently. After about five minutes, Kate decided to talk about something she knew Kevin would like.

"School starts soon. How about that?"

That hit a nerve--Kevin grinned and began to chatter about how excited he was to begin their final year. Kate also talked enthusiastically, thrilled to get his mind off his family for a while. She was chatting about some Transfiguration spell she had learned over the summer, and when Kevin asked to see it, Kate was happy to oblige. She pulled out her wand and rolled up her sleeves to perform the spell. And Kevin saw it.

Standing out livid on Kate's wrist was the Dark Mark, the evil skull and snake. And Kevin could hear his brother's screams, his father's shout of pain, his mother's crying.

"Get out." Kevin said abruptly. Kate looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"I said 'Get out.' Now." His blue eyes had never looked angrier, yet so hurt.

Kate put away her wand, her sleeve dropping back over her wrist. She looked down, and realized what he must have seen. "Kevin. Let me explain this to you."

"Get OUT!"

Her eyes filling up with tears at his anger, she gave one last look into his stormy eyes before leaving the room. Kevin was left to his very angry, sad and confused thoughts.


	4. What's Going On?

Disclaimer: Don't try to sue me, please. I just got a raise at work, and I feel like keeping to myself. The characters that JKR created are hers, and the characters that I created are mine. So there.

Dedicated to all the SOBettes that are out there. I love you all, b/c you rock like its your job.

Chapter 4

What's Going On?

Kevin was released from the hospital a week later. His friends welcomed him home, they had done the best they could--with help from their girlfriends--to fix everything in the house. The scorch marks were still on the walls though, no charm could erase them.

"Hey mate" said Derrick, "Its good to have you back."

Kevin smiled weakly. He really wasn't in the mood for celebration, after what Kate did to him…

She had come back to the hospital the day after her first visit. Kevin ordered her out again, despite her claims that he needed to hear her out. He refused, and she left after he called her a dirty Death Eater whore.

Sensing his mood, Montague announced that the welcome back party was over. Although Pucey, Malfoy and Derrick all complained that it hadn't even gotten started, one look from Flint was enough to shut them up and leave.

Like Kate, Kevin had the older boys stay with him. He had always liked them better, gotten along with them more than Derrick who was in his year. Derrick liked things fast and cheap--which limited their conversations to souped up broomsticks and the witches found on the corners of Knockturn Alley.

Knockturn Alley--a place Kevin was sure Kate was right now.

"Filthy little bint. How _dare_ she betray me, after what I've just gone through." Kevin banged his fist on the table. He looked at Flint, Warrington, and Montague, who looked back in alarm.

"I'm going to bed." With that, Kevin strode out of the room and into the sanctuary of his bedroom.

"Now what was that about? Who's the bint?" asked Montague curiously.

"Dunno. I thought he was seeing Kate still. Unless he is talking about her…" added Flint thoughtfully.

"Must be, you know Kevin. His world revolves around books and her. But, what did she do? You were there the day we went to see him, Flint. She was about to faint." said Warrington.

"Well, whatever she did, it was enough to hurt him."

"Yeah, I know." acknowledged Warrington. "I think I know who to ask, too."

*****

Fallon and Warrington were sitting, doing their own thing. Quietly, for a change. Akasha used to joke that wherever there was an argument, Fallon and Warrington were to be found. Fallon was sitting cross-legged on the floor, measuring powdered mandrake root while Warrington was Summoning and Banishing various objects around her room.

"Hey Fallon," started Warrington in a would-be casual voice, "have you talked to Kate recently?"

"Umm hmm. We had lunch and then she went to Xanne's just yesterday," murmured Fallon, now adding pumpkin vines to the mixture, "why?"

"What's she doing to Kevin?" he blurted out, "yesterday he was moaning about how she betrayed him."

Fallon's head snapped up. "Nothing. Kate's doing nothing to Kevin." Her eyes betrayed her, however, and Warrington knew it.

"Don't lie to me, Fallon. She is hurting my friend, and I wan to know what she is doing and why."

Trying hard not to let her anger get the best of her, Fallon responded coolly. "I can't tell. That's Kate's prerogative what she does, and I can't tell you what she is doing."

Warrington stamped his foot, causing the potion to spill out of its cauldron. "Damnit Fallon! Tell me what's going on!"

"No! Its Kate's secret, not mine! Go ask her, if you need to know so badly! Al I can say is that what she's doing in very dangerous but incredibly brave. Which is more than I'd do for you if this attitude keeps up!" Fallon picked up her cauldron and stormed into another room.

_Fine!_ thought Warrington angrily. _I will ask Kate what she's doing. Right after I apologize to Fallon for being a git. Again._

*****

Warrington's talk with Kate was little more than unsuccessful. He had come to her house one day in mid-July and asked her straight out.

"Kate, what's going on between you and Kevin?"

Kate, who was poring over Ancient Runes textbooks, looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Kevin's been back home now for two weeks, and not once have you seen him. He never talks about you, and he's moping around the house. I see owls from you, but he rips them up and then goes to his room. What have you done to him?"  
"I have done nothing." she paused and then edited her statement. "Well, I haven't done anything that's not for his own good. I can't tell you what, but keep in mind how much I love him, and that I'd sacrifice everything for him."

Warrington had left the house more confused than ever.

*****

"Katherine, what do you have for us?"

Kate lowered her eyes, looking at Voldemort would make her sick.

"Information, my Lord. Dumbledore and the Order are growing weaker. Battles with you have depleted the number of fighters on the Light Side. They are planning an attack soon, according to that Muggle loving fool Harry Potter. They don't have any hope of winning, though. Dumbledore's health is failing, and his supporters have no hope of surviving without him."

"You have done well. With your useful spying, you have proved yourself to be a valuable asset to me. You will be rewarded. Katherine, go about your ordinary life, and when I call you, come immediately."

Kate nodded and left. _I am a valuable asset to others better than you, Voldie._


End file.
